1. Field
One or more example embodiments relate to an engine control device and a method thereof, and more particularly, to an intelligent idle stop and go (ISG) control device and a method thereof, which may save fuel consumption and conserve the environment.
2. Description of the Related Art
In order to increase fuel efficiency and reduce exhaust gas emission, an idle stop and go (ISG) system is widely used for vehicles with a 12V system.
In case where the vehicle is stationary, an ISG system automatically shuts down the engine when conditions for an ISG function are satisfied. Such an ISG system serves to improve fuel efficiency and reduce harmful gas emissions in vehicles.
However, an ISG system in the related art has limitations in improving fuel efficiency and reducing harmful gas emissions because the ISG system shuts down and restarts the engine only when the vehicle is stationary and thus the ISG system does not have a lot of opportunities to be applied in real driving conditions and also does not operate in linkage with a deceleration section.